The present invention relates to a device for arraying, i.e. laying in planar form the ends of optical fibers spaced out around an axially symmetrical structure.
The arraying device is more particularly intended for positioning the optical fiber ends parallel on a plane, the optical fibers being equi-distributed around a grooved ring of a cylindrical cable that has been stripped for the purpose of connecting it to another optical fiber cable.